Her Elemental Angel
by Natsuki Nightfall
Summary: Chris died three years ago and since then Becca has not seen any of the Merricks. For all she knows they could be dead too. After everything that she tries to deal with he comes back. Is she crazy? Or is he actually an angel? And after his visit it's like the Merricks are coming back to find them. Genre can also befall spiritual, tragedy, angst, fantasy, family and supernatural.
1. Chapter 1: Chris

Chapter one: Chris  
Becca lay back on the couch; her body absolutely exhausted. She kicked up her feet onto the worn plaid material and sank even lower into the cushions. Her shift had run late at the pet store and she'd been running around like crazy trying to organize some pay check for the store's rent or something; the boss wasn't awfully particular. Her hand flopped over the edge of the couch and she felt a cold nose rest in the curve of her palm. Casper licked her fingers until she gave in and petted his head.  
Casper, Hunter's dog…  
Hunter…  
Chris.  
Three years. Three years since he'd said goodbye that final time. Three years since he'd given her that heart-wrenching final half smile. Three years since Chris had said goodbye, delivered his final smile, taken his brothers and left her life forever.  
Don't think about it. Don't think—  
But Becca was already crying. Silent tears streaking down her cheeks like rain over a stone statue's forever frozen face. At least Hunter's shift had run later than hers at the postal office he worked at. So he didn't have to deal with her sobbing again. Not that either minded. Though they'd lived together now as friends they'd grown apart in recent months. Hunters job was getting pretty serious and he was getting longer hours for higher wages. And now Becca was suspicious that Hunter was developing feelings for her in more ways than what friendship counted for. With time she guessed she might be able to love Hunter back, possibly have some kids together and finally be happy. But right now her heart ached for only one person; one who was never coming back. The tears came harder and faster now, at the thoughts of having a family with Hunter not the one person she actually believed she could have a future with; until her chest was quaking with sobs. Right now she could do with one of Hunters hugs. The thought of hug made her feel a little better. She tried to imagine smelling his cologne, feeling his piercings and muscles as he wrapped his arms around her. With bleary eyes she sat up and took a tissue out of the box on the coffee table. She wiped the tears away, wiped her runny nose and stuffed it up her woolen cardigan sleeve. She glanced around the place she now called home. It was small. The kitchen and living area were one in the same plus a bathroom fused with laundry and a bedroom for her then another one for Hunter. It was cozy and rustic. There was a leaky spot on the ceiling and mice and cockroaches in the cupboards but it was still a place she could calls hers.  
Home.  
She remembered what home meant three years ago. Living at home with her mother and Quinn sleeping over most nights. Now all that had changed. Her mother had moved out, back with her bastard of a father, surprisingly. Hunter was never quite patched things up with his grandparents. And the Merricks house was empty. She'd been there a few times to see if they'd returned at any point but the dust was only getting thicker. The tears came again and she didn't bother to try to stop them. She'd given up a long time ago to shove down the grief and loss and feeling of total abandonment. It was her and Hunter on there own now. The other Merricks could still be out there somewhere but Chris… he was gone. Casper padded away over to his bed in the corner of the tiny room. Becca flopped an arm over her eyes as if it might stop all the problems of the world getting to her, if only for a little while.  
_Was that the back door opening? _  
No. It wasn't. Now along with depression and an eating disorder she was going crazy and hearing things.  
Casper started panting and walked across the floor, his nails clicking in a way that indicated he happy.  
"Hey boy."  
_Hunter was home early._  
Hunter?  
No. He never leaves work only.  
He never leaves work without texting, early or not.  
And her phone was there, sitting silent on the coffee table.  
Plus his voice is only that husky after a late night out with their old friend whiskey.  
"Is nobody home?"  
_No…_  
He was dead.  
He couldn't possibly be standing in her living room…  
"Becca. It's me… I'm back."  
Her eyes flashed open. Shivers tingled across her skin in the way it had when she heard that one voice. But that one voice was gone; dead. Footsteps sounded and Becca imagined a figure circling the end of the couch. A shadow crossed her body and she began to shake. This hallucination was feeling far too real.  
"Becca." She moved her arm off her face to look at what should have been wall. Instead her heart momentarily stopped and her blood ran cold when she laid eyes on the drop dead gorgeous, blue eyed, dark haired boy she'd been in love with. The same boy that left her when he died three years ago. Christopher Merrick.  
"Bu– but you're dead."  
He stared on emotionless as tears streaked her face. "You're dead. I've tried to deal with your death for over three years now and have nearly killed myself in the process. Why would my subconscious do this to me now? It's torture." She sobbed, semi screaming at the face of her dead boyfriend.  
"Go away!" The hurt and pain washed over her all at once like a tsunami and she completely broke. Whether he was real or just a figment of her imagination she didn't want to see him. He was the soul individual that had caused so many feelings that had confused her and left her broken.  
She pulled her knees up and buried her face into them with her arms surrounding herself like a shield. The end of the couch dipped under the weight of someone sitting down.  
"Becca, please. It's me, Chris."  
Cool, smooth fingers touched her knee. Laika shied from the touch and flung herself off the couch. The figure with her dead boyfriends face stood with her, wearing entirely black it was like his form was a shadow. Crying, Becca ran for the doors, blindly stumbling and slamming them as she went. But the figure that claimed to be Chris was quick to give chase. He stopped the doors before they shut and caught her soon enough. His hands came down on her waist as she crossed the threshold into her bedroom. Their momentum became unbalanced in the little space they had to stop and they toppled over. The shadow figure spun Becca mid fall so she landed on her back with Chris pinning her to the spot. He had a knee on either side of her hips and his hands pinned her wrists beside her head. The blinds had been drawn and no lights had been switched on in Becca's attempt to flee.  
"Leave me alone." Becca sobbed. "You're dead I know you are, just leave me alone."  
The shadow of Chris looked emotionless in the gloom. It had the same burning blue eyes, dark unruly hair and defined jawline that she remember. His biceps seemed stronger and larger than when she'd seen him last. The face was still his, but slightly different to when she'd last set eyes on him. When she last saw him he was eighteen and willing to sacrifice himself to save her, his family and the young, Guide they all sort of adopted as a brother. It looked like he'd continued aging these years; he would have been twenty-one this year.  
"Bex, stop fighting me, please." His tone was sad, begging, longing even; like he'd been searching for her for a long time.  
"You died I know you did." She choked out around her sobs, struggling to free herself. "You're not real anymore." However the weight she felt pinning her down told another story. He leaned down close. Close enough that when Becca breathed in, she caught that all too familiar scent off his clothes. That clean, sunshine-y cologne that just made her want to melt inside.  
"Yes I did. For you, my brothers and Hunter. But I'm back, I was in such a state of unrest that heaven let me back to see you. Becca I am yours. I am your Guardian Angel." His voice was still that gorgeous deep, hunky tone and whilst Becca stopped struggling the few last tears continued to silently roll down her cheeks.  
"Go away. Please just leave me. I don't want this torture anymore. You're not real." She whispered. Chris sighed sadly and deeply, an leaned even lower so that they were nearly touching. And pressed his lips to hers. He held them there for a second, maybe a heartbeat longer then drew away. Already she missed their softness and warmth even if she was only imagining.  
"Can you honestly tell me that wasn't real?"  
"No… I… –it wasn't." she swallowed. He was just a hallucination, a pigment of her imagination; a dream. That's it, she'd fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Hunter to come home.  
Chris groaned like he was losing his patience.  
"So what was it then?" He growled. "I haven't stopped thinking about you for so much as a second since I left you. I sacrificed myself for you, what more can you want for me? You think it's been easy for me? My brothers are out there living their lives, Gabriel and Nick are doing there thing and Mike and Hannah have a kid! All while I've been trapped in heaven watching you fall deeper into depression. Then I'm finally let down to walk the earth as an Angel and you can't stand the sight of me! You're hurting me more than the Guide that took my life!" He shouted.  
Becca was crying again. "Chris, I can't have you. You can't be mine and you can't love me when you're dead."  
"I can. Bex, I can. I'm here to be yours."  
"If you're real kill me. End my torture so I can be with you forever." Sobs heaved her chest, making her tiny body shake with the force of it. It caused Chris the deepest pain to see her like this. To see her in this much grief. For a moment he thought about doing it. Ending her life to spare her the pain. But no. She was a fighter; a fighter with a life worth living. She could push past the hurt. Like she pushed past the pain of Drew. More liquid splashed onto her face. Not only her tears but his. They diffused together and he bent down to press their lips together again. Her mouth was salty from the tears and her sobs echoed into his body. He cupped her chin and deepened their kiss with a flick of his tongue across her lower lip. It mustn't have been only him who remembered that she liked it when he did that because she whimpered as their kiss grew intense. Hot, feverish, as if they were about to be broken apart again, never to be put back together. As Chris pulled back he noticed her final state of peace, she'd fallen asleep at the touch of his mouth. He gently lifted her frail body into his arms and moved her back out to the couch where he'd found her. Only he was leaving her for Hunter to find. Casper was waiting patiently by the back sliding door for a departing pet before Chris ran away into the night; to where angels rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter

**If people are reading or more precisely enjoying this then let me know you are out there! There's no put in me continuing if a am the only getting entertainment out of it. Anyway chapter two is here so enjoy! :) please review, guest reviews are helpful too if you don't have an account.**

**(Btw, the protagonist is Becca and sometimes Hunter. However the gist of the story drifts to other characters.)**

* * *

Papers hit the table top and someone sighed. Becca's eyes twitched open. Someone had switched the lights on and they were blindingly bright compared to the gloom she'd snoozed in; the lamp she had on was still alight.  
"Oh Becca, you really should learn to sleep in bed sometime."  
She tried to reply, she really did but all that came out was an incoherent murmur.  
"Did you eat?"  
Becca groaned and someone approached. The familiar form of Hunter knelt beside her drowsy body and he smiled wearily. The white streak in his hair hung limply over one eye and she guessed it must have been a rough day at work. The few piercings still in his eyebrow and ear glittered like individual, silver stars in the lights.  
"C'mon, you should shower then sleep."  
"Fine,' Becca mumbled allowing Hunter to help her off the couch and towards the bathroom.

She slept with Hunter that night. The door creaked open on stubborn hinges as she stepped inside.  
"Hunter, you awake?"  
"Am now." Came Hunter's sleepy voice, curling out from where he lay. The room was in complete blackness within, the only light came from the green glow of his clock indicating it was 12:15 and every now and again beneath the drawn curtains, a sliver of light crawled across the floor from passing cars. Becca padded to the bed and he slide over to make room for her. It was a queen bed but somehow it could feel like sharing a single.  
"Bad dream?" He asked in that seriously attractive, sleepy, husky voice. She shook her head.  
"Then what?"  
When she didn't reply he put his hands over her waist and pulled her so that she was pressed against him. The warmth of his body and doona cocooned her and reminded her of just how safe she was now. Her head was tucked beneath his chin and his hand rested on her hair and her began to stroke it back and forth. He knew what she meant.  
"Chris." He said gently.  
"The others." She corrected. As much as that hallucination had seemed real she didn't believe that was the real Chris but something that stayed with her from the dream was what Chris's form said. _My brothers are out there living their lives. _  
Gabriel…  
Nicholas…  
Michael… where are they now?  
"What do you mean?"  
"The other Merricks; Gabriel, Nick, Mike. Where are they?" Becca whispered against his collarbone. His breath hitched slightly. She wasn't sure if it was due to that fact that he thought they were dead and didn't want to tell her or that he missed then as much as she did. Guessing it was a mixture of both his hands came down on her back and he gathered her closer like a doll and buried his face in her hair. With her hands scrunched up between their chests she felt their breathing rise and fall at abnormal rates.  
"Oh Becca." He whispered, his words clipping the top of her hair. "They're gone."  
"But what if they're not. What if they're out there living their lives?" She pleaded, lifting her head to meet his eyes. A passing car sent a fleeting light across a section of the room, catching his silver piercings.  
"Bex, don't do this to yourself. Even if there is a way that they were alive we can't risk it. The guides aren't bothering us now, who says they're not still after the Merricks. What if Layne or Hannah have been hurt? I can't loose you too. Not now, not ever." Becca thought she felt a drop of water hit her head but Hunter never cried, she caught him once and thought she'd heard him on several other occasions. For a moment Becca debated telling him about the subconscious visit she had from Chris's 'angel' as he called himself by decided against it. He had enough to worry about. And trapped in Hunter's tender embrace sleep lifted Laika into a deep bliss where every problem and trouble disappeared if just for a little while.

Birds sang, cars drove by, the dish and clothes washers beeped to indicate the end of their cycles; all regular morning noises. Morning meant peace. Even Hunter's breathing was peaceful. She counted down the minutes until his alarm would wake him for work and their normal routine would commence. She held this moment close to her heart like when she'd done with Chris one morning before school.  
"You're awake early." Becca cracked an eye open to look at one of the few people who had gotten close to her and had stayed. A smile edged it's way onto her face, charmed that Hunter could tell the difference when she was asleep and awake just by her breathing.  
"I don't wanna go to work." She mumbled wriggling deeper into Hunter's embrace.  
"I can understand that. You never work on weekends." Becca pushed Hunter down and peered over his shoulder to the green blocky numbers and saw in the corner, written in tiny glowing block letters the day was Saturday.  
"And guess what?" Becca dropped back into his arms and peered up at him expectantly.  
"What?" She guessed.  
"I'm not working today… and." He said, stretching out the syllables of the compound word.  
"I've bought us tickets to the premier of that movie you've been waiting to see." Becca breathed in deep, indicating a long, fast spoken, high pitched rant of gratitude. Hunter sighed and moved one of his hands to cover her mouth. Kissing the top her her head, he dismissed her thanks in the exchange that they make lunch together and eat together. She nodded, promising to give in to his wishes and snuggled back into his chest to enjoy a good sleep in.


	3. Chapter 3: Nick

**Thank you all who have reviewed it's been great, and I lot of help as well! Except for that person who told me I never update, I found that quite rude. Like most people I have other projects and this is just one of them. Anyway the rest of you have been lovely, but if there is a question you have or want me to include something please PM me. **

**Anyway my lovelies here is chapter 3!**

* * *

Becca licked the barbecue sauce off her fingers and looked across to Hunter who released a satisfied burp. He grinned and wiped his fingers on a napkin then in a cat like manor, stretched his body out across the picnic rug so that he faced her on his side. Becca lay back into him and looked out across the park. Some kids were throwing a frisbee between them. Actually they looked more like young men, getting around in trendy skinny jeans and knitted jumpers. They were more likely to be classified in their late teens than kids. There were kids playing on the playground; screaming and carrying on like kids do. Walking along the footpath were a bunch of young mums, pushing strollers with babies gurgling inside. Hunter couldn't have chosen a better day to take the day off work. The sun was shining and in the shade of he surrounding trees Becca could easily take a nap. She closed her eyes and just absorbed the fresh air around her, the warmth in Hunter's body and the peacefulness of the hour.  
"Hey, over here!" Becca inched an eye open and about three meters from the end of the picnic blanket Hunter had laid out was the neon green frisbee those boys had been throwing around. Running up the bank from the main field area was one of the boys. He looked in his early twenties and a nice college boy.  
"Hey," he called again, clapping his hands and looking from the plastic disk to Becca. She unfurled herself from Hunter and lurched across the picnic blanket. Her fingers hovered just above the frisbee as she looked up to see the face of the boy. Her breath hitched. The boy was beautiful, only twenty-two or so. His face was slightly stubbled, a shadow across his jaw. His eyes were light, the colour of ice and his hair was dark and unkept.  
"Are you okay? He said puzzled at why she was staring gaping at him. Tears welled in her eyes and her mouth moved without any sound, like a television put on mute.  
"Bex, for goodness sake." Hunter said, leaning over her. And without looking at the boy tossed the frisbee to him. The dark haired, blue eyes boy smiled thankfully and turned to run back to his mates. Hunter's brows furrowed as he looked at Becca. A single tear slid down her cheek as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
"Becca what the hell just happened?" He ordered, more out of worry than anger.  
"That boy," she choked.  
"Did he remind you of—"  
"Not Chris, Nick or Gabriel." She said her voice beginning to crack. Hunter pulled her closer, so that her face was buried against his shoulder.  
"It was just a coincidence Becca. Maybe we should take you to the doctors again to see I they have anything else to fight the depression." She shook her head silently and he let go. They began to pack up the picnic blanket and the rubbish from their home prepared lunch. They trekked back along the footpath to where the cars were parked along the street; to Hunter's old Jeep. She leaned against the passenger side as he put the picnic blanket in the back. Normally Casper would be jumping in there along with it, he'd be so upset when they came home after going out without him.  
As Becca waited a small breeze kicked up, licking wisps of cool air across the back of her neck and cheeks flesh. She accepted the autumn breeze and the chill it came with and curled her fingers inside the sleeves of her sweater. Becca begged for Hunter to hurry up as she spied the boys from earlier on the approach. Her feet shuffled uncomfortably on the side walk as the boy that reminded her of one of the twins glanced her way. His friend was also dark haired and blue eyed; however he kept walking in the direction of a red convertible, grumbling as he went as the boy from earlier made a beeline for her. He smiled and stopped a few metres from where she stood.  
"Are you okay miss? You looked like you'd seen a ghost earlier."  
Becca just gaped at him. Nick, this boy had to be Nick. He had the same soft eyes that the nineteen year old boy she knew, then he disappeared with his twin, older brother and Chris. The nice college boy stared at her and she became lost even further in the similarities between the two.  
She must have looked just as haunted as she felt because he stepped closer a worrying expression taking place on his face. Becca choked as he took another step and the car boot slammed shut. Hunter came around the side and wiped some dust on his jeans.  
"She's fine, you just reminded her of someone we used to know." He said smiling at the college boy.  
"Who?"  
Definitely Nick, she thought. If it were Gabriel he would of said something about no one looking as good as himself.  
"A friend who is no longer with us." Hunter replied with a sad tone. And Becca remembered Hunter misses them just as much as she does. A look of recognition crossed the college boy's face, like he knew the feeling. For a moment she forgot her own grief and pitied him, and whoever he was missing. But then she forgot that feeling and noticed Hunter was watching him too. And the boy was watching Hunter just as intently. The white streak amongst his bangs was still as prominent as the day they lost the Merricks and still had a few of the piercings and the Farsi tattoo on the inside of his elbow. Maybe the college boy had been to their schooling was recognizing him?  
"Thank you, but we'd better get going." And with that Hunter opened the passenger side door and let her in. He rounded to the drivers side and climbed in. Just as he pushed it into gear and they began to drive away Becca spied the college boy standing on the footpath where he'd been before they drove away. Only now his friend had joined him. Becca's heart hitched, his friend was a complete mirror image of him.  
Hunter watched her out of the corner of her eye and stamped on the accelerator even harder, forcing the engine to rev and Becca to jolt in her seat.  
"What the hell was that?" she demanded. Her heart racing from the fright of the car leaping forward and the college guy.  
"I was starting the car." Hunter kept his eyes firmly fixed ahead. His knuckles were white, with a death grip on the wheel.  
"Hunter, what happened back there? I wasn't coping but you went from polite to completely edgy in a split second."  
Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his fair hair and the tension slowly released from his shoulders. He inhaled then let out a long, pained sigh.  
"You saw the way he was looking at me. It made me feel uncomfortable and edgy. It was the way I looked at Chris when I first sensed he was a water elemental. I wanted us out of there as fast as I could." He let down the window and let the wind blow through his hair. Even though he was still was still a fifth he didn't ever use his powers, now mostly out of habit from when they went into hiding.  
"I don't think that was Nick. I don't think we'll ever see them again even if they're alive, they should have moved to the other side of the country by now."


	4. Chapter 4: Michael

**I think this is my favourite chapter... Mostly because it has my favourite character in it! once again thanks for all the support it means a lot! And without further ado I give you chapter 4**

**(please leave a review always very helpful)**

* * *

"Bloody car!" Hunter cursed. Becca stood on the porch with her arms folded over her chest to beat off the morning chill. It wouldn't be hard to get cold when all she was wearing were cotton bed shorts and a singlet. She'd slept with him again that night, curled up against him like a frightened child.  
"Should you get it fixed?" She tip toed over to peer past Hunter's arm and at the exposed engine. Not that either of them knew the first thing about cars.  
"I should be able to get to the mechanic but I probably can't get back and I don't want to leave you here by yourself." He closed the bonnet and leaned against the bumper. His arms crossed over his chest and he watched her.  
"You can leave me, I'll be okay. But you need to call your boss, in his fancy office and tell him you can't come into work today." A small, entertained smile worked its way onto the corner of his mouth in a way that only Becca could manage.  
"Ok." He cupped her elbow with his hand and turned her to face him properly. He kissed her forehead and nodded. "I'll go but you get inside and get some clothes on. You're making me cold just by looking at you." She smiled and turned to leave and once again he caught her elbow and spun her round only this time his lips found hers. It wasn't much, just a chaste peck. But enough to surprise her and make her gasp against him. He gave her a wicked grin as she pulled away and moved to the drivers side. As he pulled out of the driveway he caught her shivering on the porch; a blush on her cheeks that wasn't all from the cold.

Ok, he'd thought he felt out of place when he started at Becca's school but this was ridiculous. He stood at the front counter of the closest mechanic and stood out like a snowman in the middle of summer. All the workers were getting around with dirty, denim jeans or overalls and flannelette shirts while he stood at the front desk in suit pants, a crisp, white shirt and a tie. Guessing it might be a while until the admin guy came back with some forms he took out his phone to see if his boss had called him back about missing work. He'd also given the bloke his keys so they could check out his car, how the hell was he going to get back home? The bell at the front of the waiting room chimed and two sets of footsteps entered. Hunter didn't turn until a young kid came to stand near him at the counter.  
"Hey dad, is the car ready or did mum need you to get something from it?" The kid looked about eight.  
"Just a minute." Came a reply then it sounded like a guy hanging up his phone.  
Hunter slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued waiting. An older guy walked over to counter and waited opposite him. He placed a hand on the kids head ruffling the kid's short spiked up hair. The guy had dark, long hair that touched his shoulders and was relatively unshaven, he was quite well built too; muscly. His worn jeans were frayed at the bottom and his grey tee had stains from working outdoors on it. He looked a bit young to be a dad though. Well the dad of a kid who looks nearly nine, he couldn't be much older than twenty-six or so; maybe he got his girlfriend knocked up or something. "Why aren't you at school anyway?" He said reaching across the counter for the bell when his son jumped up and slammed his hand down on it. The guy had a wedding ring on his finger.  
"Jesus I should have left you with your mother. She's the one who thinks you're 'sick'." He made little quote marks on the word 'sick' as if the kids excuse was feeble. To be honest Hunter didn't think the kid looked sick at all. Hunter watched as the kid went to look through window at the cars passing by on the street. The guy let out a low laugh, watching Hunter watch his son.  
"Do yourself a favour and don't have kids until you're old enough to handle them." The guy was smiling.  
"You don't look like him much."  
_Wow, where had that come from?_ Hunter thought. But it was true, they looked nothing alike; the boys hair was fair and his eyes were more of a hazel colour. There was next to no similarities between the two.  
But the guy just smiled with a sad tone to it. "He's not mine, my wife had him in her senior year though I have just had anther one with her and haven't slept in at least a week." He grinned. It must have been a lot of baggage to handle, marrying a woman who already had a son with someone else. Hunter didn't know how to reply he just took his wallet out of his pocket and started fiddling with the worn leather. The guy, sensing his unease glanced out the window to where Hunter's car was parked along with some others.  
"That Jeep yours?" Hunter nodded.  
"I had a friend with the exact same type, same model, colour and everything, haven't seen him for some time though." He replied, not looking at Hunter but out the window, lost in his own imagination.  
"Was that the boy who used to live with you, before you moved into a house with mum?" The young boy asked moving back from the window to stand with his step-dad. Hunter looked at the face of the young boy… it was like he'd seen it before. Actually the whole interaction between them was feeling quite surreal; like déjà vu. The guy didn't answer answer his step-son, he seemed to be disappearing deeper and deeper into his own memories.  
"Then those men killed Chris."  
Hunter's eyes widened in shock. His jaw dropped at the same time his wallet did, slipping from his fingers and falling to the floor. It was like a punch to the gut and all the air had vanished from inside him. The guy also wide eyed in surprise at the remark his son had just come out with. He knelt to the floor to pick up Hunter's wallet which had fallen on the cold, tiled floor. His drivers license was clearly visible through the little plastic bit at the front.  
_Hunter Garrity. _  
"Hunter…" the guy said, reading the name as he stood. "_Garrity?_" He stared wide eyed at Hunter and Hunter stared wide eyed at the guy. Then he was hit with a memory.  
He was lying passed out on the Merrick's couch after the events at the school fair fire. After Gabriel healed him and saved his life. A small boy came over and stood next to him. He was young, about five. _James_. That was the name his instinct was telling him. James, _Hannah's son_. Michael Merrick's girlfriend.  
"Can I watch cartoons?"  
The boys voice echoed around in his head. The same voice that had just spoken of Chris, Michael's younger brother.  
"Mike…" Hunter squeaked. The older man blinked; both were still in stupefied states of shock.  
"Hey," he began, taking a step toward Hunter. Hunter took a step back. Michael followed and Hunter kept retreating. When they both stopped Hunter snatched his wallet from the other man's hand and moved to the door. He stepped outside and began down the street in a brisk walk in case Michael followed him.  
"Hey!" Michael Merrick called, prepared to give chase. Hunter ran. Not looking back he sprinted down the road away from the mechanics and the young man who had taken him in when it seemed no one else wanted him. He ran from the parent of three teenage boys; the one who had sat there with him when he'd broken down in tears on their driveway. Before he knew it fresh tears were picking at his eyes and spilling over. He stopped after a few blocks only to realize how stupid he would have looked; running in suit pants and a tie. He continued to walk the last blocks until he made it to his front door. His hand had closed over the knob as it was swung open from the inside. Becca stood there; her cheeks were pink from fresh tears and her nose was sniffly. They immediately embraced each other. Holding each other for the longest moment neither wanting to let go of the other. Finally Hunter pulled away.  
"What happened?" He said brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Don't want to talk about it." She said, shaking her head.  
"Likewise."

Something was definitely going on between the recent and more common flashbacks of Chris and the fact it felt like the Merricks were coming back. In fact he'd never confirmed that they were dead, he'd just never expected to see them again. He didn't tell Becca about seeing Michael. She had been through enough without needing all that extra stress piled on top of her. And it seemed Chris had been visiting her more often in her dreams than normal as she slept beside him for the third night in a row. And with only Becca's car it would be difficult getting to and from work on time. Maybe it would be best to see what the world was like in the morning. Hunters eyes flit closed and he entered an uneasy sleep filled with dark secrets, corners, elementals and angels.


End file.
